Whisper So Soft
by tt22123
Summary: Castiel is ill. Sam is there to help. Sam/Cas Sastiel
1. CopyRight

Any of the characters portrayed within this story do not belong to me, I am merely borrowing them from their oh-so-amazing original authors. I do not make any money from this story and it is not to be published or to be used for others purposes other than reading on this site where I have posted it. The original author has all right to this story and I do not claim to own anything other than the plot. I wish I owned the world and the characters but alas I am a book binder/restorer, not an author.


	2. Chapter 1

**SAM**

Winter came, not with a howling wind but with a whisper so soft I almost missed it. The one thing that alerted me to its presence was the ex-angel led on my bed, curled up under my quilt and what seemed like every other blanket he could find. He still seemed to be shivering and yet the fever he was running was yet to break so Cas could get over his first ever illness as a human.

"S-Sam?" Cas whispered from beneath the mountain of material covering him. With a small smile forming on my lips as I looked as the man, I moved round so that I was in front of him before kneeling so that I was level with the bed.

"I'm here Cas. It's me. Are you feeling any better now baby?" I said as I brushed my thumb back and forth over one flushed cheek causing the bright blue eyes to flutter shut. I pushed Cas back a little before taking off my shoes and lying on the bed next to him. As soon as I settled down on the mattress Cas shifted forwards once more until he was pressed up against my body so I wrapped my arms around him and held him tight. "Is that a no then?"

"Shh, headache but you're warm so I don't want you to leave." I let out a silent chuckle as I kept Cas within my hold, carding my fingers through his hair gently until we both drifted off to sleep.

 **CAS**

Waking up is horrible, waking up ill is even worse, however waking up wrapped in the arms of one Sam Winchester is the best feeling in the world. I looked up and saw the hunter's face completely peaceful and clear of any worries or cares that he had upon his shoulders. "Peacefulness looks gorgeous on you Sam," I whispered into his shoulder trying to make sure that he didn't wake up however it would seem, as of late, that my luck was not good as the man laying next to me awoke.

"What was that Cas?"

"Nothing," I replied, the flush on my cheeks caused by both the remnants of the illness and the embarrassment of being caught out.

"You may be ill but I will still tickle you. So, I ask again, what did you say?"

Quietly, hoping not to be heard, but knowing that at this distance there was no way that Sam would not hear what I was saying, I repeated my words once more earning a quick yet passionate kiss. Until I pulled away at least, "you'll get sick too," I chastised the younger Winchester.

Pressing another kiss against my lips Sam did not pull away but rather spoke his reply against my own lips before kissing me deeply, "totally worth it baby." As much as my luck was bad, when it came to denying Sam my will was equally as bad (if not even worse) so I relented and twisted my tongue around his.

 **SAM**

I know that I should not let this continue while Cas is still ill however I couldn't help it, I never can when I wake up with Cas led next to me, let alone when he says anything nearly as sweet as what he did this morning. Finally when the need for air became too much I pulled back but rested my forehead against Castiel's, noticing in the back of my mind that his fever appeared to have gone during the night, much to my joy.

"I love you Sam." I could feel my cheeks begin to burn slightly as these words were spoken. We both knew what it was that we felt however we had never spoken the words out loud to one another, it was pointed out when Cas still had his grace that we were destined soul mates (what that meant I did not know). I was shocked when the ex-angel had revealed that an Angel of the Lord was destined to be with the 'Boy with the Demon Blood' but seeing as how I had loved him before that comment I was not going to contest him.

"I love you too Cas, so much. What's brought this on suddenly though?"

"At this moment there are 7,409,865,203 people in the world. Seven billion people in the world, seven billion souls. And sometimes all you need is one."

"Oh Gods I love you. You keep saying stuff like that and I'm never going to let you go anywhere. Who'd of thought that you were such a romantic?" I had never seen a smile as bright as Cas' was when I spoke those words to him, even though he was the one that was saying the most loving things.

"I love you too Samuel. I personally find it rather agreeable to be next to you for the rest of eternity. As for the romantic part, I knew that I could say such things, never before have I had anyone to say it to though. Gabriel used to tease me rather a lot over how much I would romanticise humanity so I would assume he knew. God created me so I would think that he would probably know as well."

"Cas, it was rhetorical," I stated with a smile before pressing my lips against Castiel's once more. "How are you this morning?"

"I find myself to be vastly improved thank you Sam, you?"

"I'm great, nothing could ever be wrong when with you. Just wanted to know how you were before I did this." Without giving the man a chance to reply I rolled over so Cas was laying on his back and I was perched above him, pressing down against the smaller man.

"Oh, I'm definitely healthy enough for this," Cas stated as he rolled his hips into mine, pressing our bodies close together. He wrapped his legs around my waist and tried to reverse our position but was unable to due to our height differences so I helped him along. Rolling onto my back I held onto Cas' hips and pulled him with me so he ended up sat over my crotch, the sight going straight to my groin causing a small twitch which I was sure Cas felt from the predatory look that he gave me.

 **CAS**

Feeling Sam's erection twitch underneath me only solidified my want of the man tenfold and knew that if this continued any further it was doubtful that I would be able to stop myself should I have to. Although I also knew, without a single doubt, that if Sam asked me to stop I would, no matter what.

Bending lower I took Sam's bottom lip within my own, biting down lightly and then licking where my teeth had marked to sooth the wounds. I then repeated the process with his top lip before capturing both in a searing kiss, unbuttoning the hunter's shirt from the day before, sliding it down his arms before slowly lifting his undershirt. Caressing the skin as it was revealed, it was like torture how slow his body was appearing beneath me, I knew that I could speed up the rate at which I was undressing him and yet I found myself not really wanting to do that. Although it was torture to me it was also a great pleasure, watching how Sam reacted to each of the barely there touches, how his lust-filled eyes followed my movements- longing to know what I would do next, where I would go, when I would get there.

Just as the hem of his shirt reached Sam's lowest ribs I stopped lifting the top any higher, instead opting for a different approach to the matter. Leaving the top where it was I dipped my head lower and began placing tiny butterfly kisses against the smooth expanse of Sam's stomach, running my tongue along the length of each scar that I came to, slowly making my way back towards my hunter's lips with my own. Once I reached the hem of his shirt I snaked my hands underneath, softly brushing my middle fingers over the pert pink nipples, until I reached his shoulders when he lifted his arms above his head and finished removing the garment for me. Returning my mouth to its previous position I continued on my slow journey upwards, taking one nipple in my mouth and flicking it gently with my tongue when I got there for a couple of seconds before resuming my pathway up.

Once I reached the join of Sam's neck to his shoulder I latched on, biting, sucking and licking a vivid red mark into his otherwise unblemished skin causing a moan to be pulled out from the sinful lips of the man laid out beneath me, trembling slightly from my treatment of him. Moving my lips to Sam's ears I whispered softly to him, "I choose you. And I'll choose you, over and over and over. Without pause, without a doubt, in a heartbeat. I will keep choosing you. I love you Samuel Winchester." Seeing the tears that formed in Sam's eyes I began to worry. "Did I say something wrong? I'm sorry. I'll take it back if you want, I can remove the memory from your mind if you are hurting for my having said something I shouldn't of."

"Shut up Cas. You were never supposed to mean this much to me; I was never supposed to fall so hard. But you know what? I did and that's the truth, that's what keeps me holding on because it hurts like hell to let you go. I love you too Castiel." I could feel the tears shining in my eyes and knew that this was what I must have done.

"Is this the kind of tears you had? Tears of joy. Tears that you just can't contain."

"Yes Cas and if you ever dare to even try and remove that memory I will kill you, then kill myself just so I can hunt you down in the afterlife and kill you all over again, got it?"

"Got it," I replied before claiming his lips with my own. Of course, on par with my usual bad luck, it was at that point Dean walked into the motel room after the night with some woman or another, preventing Sam and I from continuing. At the moment, but soon.


End file.
